


Sharing the Warmth

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Nonsense 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is from Virginia, F/M, Fluff, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Annabeth is cold. Percy is not. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Holiday Nonsense 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Sharing the Warmth

It’s a few moments before Percy realizes the weird noise is Annabeth’s teeth chattering.

“Are you cold?” he asks.

“N-no,” Annabeth replies defiantly. It would be more convincing if her lips weren’t a weird shade of purple. “I’m f-fine.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “You’ve spent all of your winters on Long Island and,” he checks the temperature on the insurance company sign next door, “forty five degrees in a parka, boots, a hat, and a scarf is too much for you.”

“Camp Half Blood is climate controlled,” she grumbles, burying her face into her scarf. He’s a little taken aback by how cute she looks. Red nose and rosy cheeks, stray curls poking out from under her hat.

“Aw,” Percy says, “you’re still a Virginia girl at heart.” He kisses the side of her head, getting a mouthful of pom pom for his efforts.

Her response is to start shivering more.

“Okay, come here.” He grabs her scarf and pulls her in, unzipping his coat.

“What are you doing?” she asks, voice muffled against Percy’s chest.

“Sharing body heat,” he replies, then wraps his arms around her. “See? I’m always warm. I can share the warmth.”

“I think the expression is share the wealth,” Annabeth says, but she snuggles in against him all the same. “When do you think the bus is going to get here?”

“Eventually,” Percy replies, “and then we’ll be in my mom’s house with cookies and a small human who will try and be your personal space heater, and you’ll be warm then.”

“I’m warm now,” she mumbles, nuzzling into his neck, just a little bit.

It is only then that Percy wonders if this was one of Annabeth’s schemes. He doesn’t mind.


End file.
